


Escobas

by aribakemono



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2019-08-14 06:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16487849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aribakemono/pseuds/aribakemono
Summary: Draco es idiota.





	Escobas

Draco es idiota. Eso o le gusta mucho tocarle las pelotas. Harry se inclina por ambas, y si Ron no estuviera perdido en la Londres muggle con Hermione seguramente le diría que la primera tiene mucho más sentido (Hermione solo rechistaría y diría "hombres" como si no entendiera el drama que supone todo esto, y se marcharía al ministerio a trabajar en algún otro asunto secreto de inefables del que se niega a hablar). "Eres idiota", le dice al rubio, que le sonríe conjurando toda la arrogancia Malfoy que tiene él y tus antepasados. Está irritado, Draco lo nota y lo único que hace es sonreírle con malicia. "No lo he hecho a propósito y lo sabes", pero es difícil creerle cuando le tantea esa sonrisita socarrona en la boca.  
  
Su preciada Saeta de Fuego 2.2 se halla destrozada en medio del salón, hecha añicos, y Harry no entiende por qué Draco haría una cosa así, si fue su propio regalo de cumpleaños. El rubio se le acerca contoneándose, toda la confianza que había perdido tras la derrota de Voldemort recuperada y en pleno apogeo, ahora que tiene al Niño-Que-Lo-Derrotó en sus redes y entre sus sábanas. Quiere darle un voto de confianza y dejarle que se explique, pero Malfoy solo le besa en los labios con suavidad y le susurra al oído que si quiere, él tiene un palo mucho mejor donde montarse, y a Harry, aun después de tantos años, se le suben los colores a la mejilla antes que el enfado. Va a chillarle, pero Draco es más rápido y hace aparecer una larga caja envuelta en papel de color plata en el sofá. Harry le mira durante unos segundos y el rubio tiene que reírse, le brillan los ojos, confuso. Si no fuera un Malfoy y él un Potter, diría que estaba adorable. "Ábrelo", sonríe.  
  
("¿¡Pero era necesario romperme la escoba antigua para regalarme una nueva!?"  
  
"¿Tienes idea de lo que es compartirte con una escoba, Potter? Me estaba poniendo celoso")


End file.
